


DC Comics Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: DC Comics Imagines [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Constantine (2005), DC Comics, DCU, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving DC Comics characters (from the DCU and other select films)! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Rick Flag - fucking you up against a wall.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Rick](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fdccastedit-cdelevingneedit-jkinnamanedit-S4vuN2ZCCkySA&t=MmU1MTAwYzQ3MjA5OTI3YWMyNTBlODhmY2FiNGYxYmE2ODE1MjliZixzSUhNWVN6aQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176283363931%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-rick-imagine-rick-flag&m=0)

> _Imagine Rick Flag fucking you up against a wall.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Tonight was not a night for gentleness or tender lovemaking. Even after the debriefing, the mission still had you on edge, your body humming with a need to work out the tension. Tonight you were in the mood for something to take the edge off the adrenaline that still pulsed through your veins, and so was he.

You didn’t even make it to the bedroom before Flag had torn off your clothes and pushed you against the wall, his lips scorching the skin of your jawline to burn down your neck. Your hands took of him what they wanted, urging him onward with each moan and scrape of your nails at his back.

“Rick,” your voice comes out ragged, strained and you’d only just begun, his hand hiking your thigh over his hip as he settles himself between your folds, “you have no idea how much I want you right now.” Foreplay was not something either of you were in the mood for tonight.

“Tell me,” he murmurs, his lips just brushing your own. Your hips roll into his own, desperate for him to take the push into you that a simple snap of his hips would accomplish.

Eagerly, your words tumble, verging on desperate begging, “I want you, right now. I want you to fuck me, right here.”


	2. Bruce Wayne, Peter Hale - being in a polyamorous relationship with Bruce Wayne and Peter Hale and them being possessive of you, so they leave love bites on each side of your neck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Crossover: Teen Wolf & DCEU**

Gif source:  [Bruce](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146667786377)  |  [Peter](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/143599461412)

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Bruce Wayne and Peter Hale and them being possessive of you, so they leave love bites on each side of your neck._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Did Peter do that?” Bruce asks, reaching for your neck and finding the love bite there as you tilt into his grip easily. Peter looked just as smug as ever to have left some marks on you, especially in such an obvious place.

“Well—“ you begin, only for Peter to cut you off.

“I did,” he boasts, meeting Bruce’s eye with the glint of satisfaction that was in his own.

“Hmm,” is the only response you get before Bruce takes a step towards you, startling you at his sudden closeness. These two always managed to take your breath away, and Bruce was doing that right now with how quickly he bent to capture the opposite side of your neck between his lips.

You gasp out, “Bruce!” Embarrassment flames your cheeks before you melt into his kiss, a moan whimpered from your lips.

When he pulls back, you almost miss the satisfied smirk on Bruce’s face before his thumb caresses the area he’d kissed you, “There.”

Peter comes closer, rolling his eyes, “Always so competitive.”


	3. Jonny Frost, The Joker - getting caught by the Joker in a compromising position with Frost. The Joker sits down and tells you to keep going, though Frost is uncomfortable until you take his mind off of being watched by his boss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; dubcon-ish request**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; dubcon-ish request_

Gif source:  [Joker](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161368872792)  |  [Frost](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161369003312/rawrkats-henchies-appreciation-post)

> _Imagine getting caught by the Joker in a compromising position with Frost. The Joker sits down and tells you to keep going, though Frost is uncomfortable until you take his mind off of being watched by his boss._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Boss—”

“Well, well, well, don’t you two lovebirds stop because of me,” the chair the Joker sits down in screeches a little as he pushes it back a little bit, securing his view of the two of you after having walked in on you in Frost’s lap. It was clear by the look in his eye that he meant to sit and watch; little to no room for defiance.

“It’s okay, Jonny,” you look to Frost who was shifting beneath you nervously, running your hand through his hair before whispering to him with a nod, “Kiss me again.”


	4. Rick Flag - having a friends-with-benefits relationship with Rick Flag.

Gif source:  [Rick](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2F2DLtUekj1cQ7K&t=NjY0ZGE1MGMxYzU4N2EyMTc2MmIwZGEwZTEwMTJiYTY2MzhhMmMxNSxJWVVKQ3g5MA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161443733576%2Fgif-source-rick-imagine-having-a&m=0)

> _Imagine having a friends-with-benefits relationship with Rick Flag._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You jealous?” Rick asks, a smirk coming to his lips as he swivels in the little office chair he had in his apartment. You roll your eyes at his teasing, “I mean, I wouldn’t blame you, I  _am_  a hell of a catch.”

“Your so full of yourself sometimes,” you huff. You weren’t jealous, but the girl at the gas station had clearly been flirting with him while you were right there, and you couldn’t believe the nerve. What if you had been his girlfriend? You were just friends with benefits, but  _still_.

Rick’s grin parts over his teeth in a lecherous way as he looks you over before delivering his dirty joke, “You’re full of me, too, sometimes.”

“Wow,” you groan, but can’t help the smile and blush he gets from you. His hands go to your thighs, slipping up them to pull you off his desk and into his lap. You give him a faux gasp, “Rick Flag, is that your best shot at trying to seduce me?”

He hums, his Adam’s apple bobbing as his eyes slip up your neck before they capture your gaze flirtatiously, “Do you want me to seduce you?”


	5. Bruce Wayne - riding Bruce Wayne in the batcave.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bruce](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/153553671447/wonderwomun-there-was-a-time-above-a-time)

> _Imagine riding Bruce Wayne in the batcave._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Part of you was worried Alfred may come down and see, but that was a very, very small part of you considering the majority of your senses were focused on Bruce’s hands on your body, guiding you against him when the strength in your legs faltered even a little. His breath danced across your collarbone, the prologue to the kiss he would leave there and the moan that would fall thanks to the way you angled your hips as you rode him.

Bruce tightens his grip on your hip, guiding your speed to get you to grind roughly against him, a flash of a smirk hitting his lips as he groans, “I’ll have to let you interrupt my work more often.”


	6. Digger Harkness - every time you go to Belle Reve to see Captain Boomerang for a conjugal visit, he does everything in his power to make you moan and scream as loud as you can just to annoy the guards.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Digger](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/149209597087/darkseicl-i-wanna-chain-you-up-i-wanna-tie-you)

> _Imagine every time you go to Belle Reve to see Captain Boomerang for a conjugal visit, he does everything in his power to make you moan and scream as loud as you can just to annoy the guards._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Ya’ might wanna’ think about getting these walls soundproof, mate,” Digger grins, wiggling a brow suggestively at the guard who was closing the door behind the two of you, getting a stony look from the guard that has Digger cackling when the door closes all the way.

“Do you have to screw with them every time we have our visits?” you chuckle, calling his attention away from the door and towards you.

“It’s a perk of screwing with you, darlin’, you just happen to be a screamer.”


	7. Digger Harkness - being in a relationship with Digger that he’s convinced himself is purely physical and it’s resulted in a lot of fights with you because you genuinely care about him and feel like he’s just using you, and after sex one night you...

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Digger](http://eternalroleplay.tumblr.com/post/136341615766/jai-courtney-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine being in a relationship with Digger that he’s convinced himself is purely physical and it’s resulted in a lot of fights with you because you genuinely care about him and feel like he’s just using you, and after sex one night you tell him to fuck off when you say, ‘I love you,’ and he doesn’t reciprocate it, but he finds out he doesn’t want to leave but he’s also not willing to change who he is, and the night ends with make-up sex (based on[‘Say It’ by Flume ft. Tove Lo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhZe5K1DN4ec&t=MmE4YmJkY2I0NTE5MDZmNTkxNTE1NTA2OGY3MzU4MjQ5MjM0NDcxYiwwbFRsRlZkbA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154877181363%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-digger-imagine-being&m=0))._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

 _Don’t doubt me babe_  
You make me wanna change  
Break my bed, don’t make me wanna stay, I can’t  
Bite me babe, you make me love the pain  
Break my bed, don’t make me wanna stay  
I can’t

“Go on, fuck off, then!” you shout at him, trying to hide the hurt that spread through your stomach as you watched him grabbing his pants off the floor. He was leaving, just the same as he always did after sex with you, determined to keep himself from the possibility of getting closer. You send his head snapping your way when you bite, “Don’t come back.”

Digger’s frown is deep as he stands to his full height, throwing his pants back down to the floor as he growls back at you, “This is the way I am, babe. Ya’ knew that before I got into your knickers!”

“I didn’t know you’d be so scared to admit you cared for me,” you breathe, going up to your knees and closer to his height to point angrily at him, the sheets that had been covering your waist falling down around you. He grabs the hand you’d been pushing at him, pulling you against his bare chest and it takes everything you have not to melt against him.

“I care for you well ‘nuf, love,” Digger’s voice lowers just the way he knows makes you crazy as he dips his neck to press his lips against your shoulder, dragging his teeth and sending a shiver down your spine as you arch into him. “Don’t tell me you aren’t havin’ fun— just fuckin’ around with me?”

 _When you say it like that oh-oh, oh-oh_  
Got me falling right back oh-oh, oh-oh (hmm)  
When you say it like that oh-oh, oh-oh  
Let me fuck you right back oh-oh, oh-oh (hmm)


	8. Bruce Wayne - sneaking away from a party to have sex in the bathroom with Bruce.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Bruce](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/142658459477/bluehooded-ben-affleck-kissing-gemma-arterton)

> _Imagine sneaking away from a party to have sex in the bathroom with Bruce._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were lingering at the edge of the party, looking at the hor d'oeuvres offered on a silver tray to you by a person of the staff when you were alerted to his presence behind you by a kiss on your neck, “Bruce!” The sound of his name comes with a startled giggle as the waiter gives you a chuckle before retreating to serve the rest of the guests at the party.

“Come with me,” Bruce urges, taking your wrist as you let him lead you through the party, your blush only growing with his lusty smirk. He stops to lean near your ear, “I want you.”

“Right now?” you ask, blush flaring as your eyes dart around the room, a spark of excitement shooting down your spine to broil the lust you were beginning to feel as well.

“Right now,” Bruce confirms, pulling you into the bathroom and locking it behind you.


	9. Bruce Wayne - Bruce interrupting your shower by entering it with you.

Gif source:  [Bruce](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/146341416227/bananaffleck-thank-you-dicapriyos-for-the)

> _Imagine Bruce interrupting your shower by entering it with you._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Your singing blocked out the majority of the song that you’d had playing from the fancy speakers which were even in the bathroom. When you’d found out that he had them in there, you’d been ecstatic. No more having to precariously sit your phone on the counter as it played as high as it would go, yet still hardly loud enough to compare to the sound of his high-powered shower jets.

Yes, you’d set up the perfect showering experience, and had settled into the new routine quite spectacularly considering it hadn’t been your shower to begin with.

But today, your routine would be interrupted as you felt an unpleasant gust of cool air from outside the glass box of the shower, forcing you to turn towards the door to find Bruce smirking as he entered the shower with you, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Hey, you shouldn’t have put speakers in here if you didn’t want me to sing at the top of my lungs,” you tease back as he moves under the spray with you, relishing in the way he drinks you in with his eyes.

“What a thing to wake up to.”


	10. Orm Marius - Imagine being the first surface-dweller to go down on Orm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Oral**

****Gif source:[Orm](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fhbo-girls-patrick-wilson-what-a-fine-man-ReW1rJR5q8EIU&t=MjBlNzlkNDZiMTczMGFjNmFiMjAzOTM1MmZiNGY3MWNjZGQ0MGI5ZixtdVBTVVhEQw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182523005418%2Fwarnings-nsfw-oral-gif-source-orm-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine being the first surface-dweller to go down on Orm._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

This whole living on land thing was still so new to him. The pull of gravity made everything feel different, the clear air triggered his senses in ways so foreign to the ocean— at the beginning, Orm had found these differences to be annoying.

But this? This was a new experience he wasn’t annoyed about. Not in the least.

“Oh,” he shudders out a breath, low and husky, wafting to your ears as he continues in a soft groan, “my gods.”

A smirk tugs at your lips as you kiss along his thigh, teasing a bit before returning to the main course, “Not half bad for a surface-dweller, huh?”

Orm scoffs out a laugh that quickly melts into a moan when you suddenly take the length of his hardened length into your mouth, not giving him a chance to respond. For once, he was speechless. Orm’s hand rested on your shoulder, a silent urge to keep going, yet not wanting to force you down onto him.

“Don’t,” Orm swallows, licking his dry lips before managing, “Don’t sell yourself short.”

 


	11. Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince - Imagine straddling Bruce and kissing him roughly while grinding on him, when Diana walks in on you, and you ask her to join.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Diana](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165750426912/markhamillz-wonder-woman-2017-patty-jenkins)  |  [Bruce](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fben-affleck-TVIrIckYnTI4w&t=ZDEyODg1MjYxOGJkNTE0ODdjNjk5NzZlMzY2YjIzMjE0NjJlNDc2MCxVNUVHeEkydw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185176161428%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-diana-bruce&m=0)

> _Imagine straddling Bruce and kissing him roughly while grinding on him, when Diana walks in on you, and you ask her to join._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

The barely there beard that shadowed his jawline scratched against your throat, blazing a trail for his lips. You needed this— him— so badly right now that you would swear you would burst into flames if you didn’t have him. Bruce murmurs your name against your skin, his hand protective at the back of your neck as he holds you to him, trapping you to his hold. He didn’t have to, you wouldn’t run from this.

“Bruce,” you gasp out, tugging his hair to coax his lips back up to yours, and he hardly protests. Moaning into your mouth, you grind against the painful hardness straining against his suit trousers, desperate for the friction that was just barely provided through the layers of clothing between you.

You break from the kiss in your own moan as he ruts against you as best he can with the way you were straddling him, allowing his lips to return to your throat in a heated drag of teeth and tongue. Your eyes flutter shut, heart hammering in your chest, your head clouded with lust at the way his hand allowed a treacherous roam beneath the waistband of your sweats, grasping a large fistful of your rear to send you rutting into him again at his direction.

You let your gaze drift, spotting the cracked door in your peripheral, before you focus on it at the hint of what lies beyond. A clouded, deep brown gaze stares into you from beyond the door, a flash beyond the lust there that admits her guilt as she nearly steps back into the shadows. What holds her there is your own stare, and the way you move your hips against Bruce once more, not stopping despite her watchful eye.

It’s almost a moan, as you call out to her, “Come in, Diana.”


	12. Diana Prince, Steve Trevor - Imagine having a threesome with Steve Trevor and Diana.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185221462152)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Steve Trevor and Diana._

———  _Request for anon_   ———

“Steve,” Diana urges from over your shoulder, reaching out to pull him into a heated kiss that has his pace faltering, leaving your head lulling back against her chest.

When you had offered them a nightcap back at your room, you hadn’t expected to find yourself sandwiched between them. Maybe it was the liquid courage still pulsing through your veins, or the unsung feelings you kept buried inside for so long, but you remorselessly wished this moment would never end.

The sight of them has a moan leaving you, your hips snapping up to meet Steve’s once more, before they break the kiss. Steve’s forehead presses against Diana’s, a gasp leaving him as your walls clench down around him at the sight. He curses softly, before following it with your name, as Diana’s hands return to your chest, forcing your arch against her as her fingertips dance along your nipples.

“I’m so close,” you whimper, shivering as her hot breath kisses along your neck and shoulder, “Please, Diana— Steve—”


	13. Jonny Frost - Imagine teasing Frost relentlessly while he’s trying to focus on writing reports, until he snaps and pulls you into his lap and fucks you in his chair and on his desk.

  

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [mine](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185576703312/jonny-frost-suicide-squad-2)

> _Imagine teasing Frost relentlessly while he’s trying to focus on writing reports, until he snaps and pulls you into his lap and fucks you in his chair and on his desk._

———   _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_  ———

Organized crime was tough work.

It took up nearly all of his time, working for Mister J, leaving you with hardly enough of your man for yourself. You knew you were playing with fire, teasing him while he tried to fill out these coded reports, but the thought of the impending snap was enough to spur you onward.

“I’m tryin’ to work, baby doll,” you can tell he tries his best to sound stern, to sound like he doesn’t like the way your lips linger at the nape of his neck as your fingers wander below the button of his dress shirt. You’d already popped the first button, which he’d relented, but you hesitated at the second one, taking to abusing his neck with your lips instead. He groans as your lips trail around the side of his neck, just enough to get a glance at the rebelliously focused glare that he had fixated on his papers, before you suck right above the open collar of his shirt. You could feel his heart race along the palm of your hand as your other toyed with his chest hair.

“But I’ve been left alone without you all day, Jonny,” you pout, kissing at his jaw and feeling it clench beneath your beard. “Do you know how much I need you right now?“

He shrugs you off of him. You’re about to give up and leave him to his work, the stabbing pain of rejection settling in your chest, but he turns in his chair to face you before you can resign yourself to your bedroom.

“C’mere and show me how much, then,” his voice is low, nearly a growl, as he tugs you down into his lap by your thighs, forcing you to straddle flush against the prominent bulge in his dress pants. A gasp leaves you at the sudden feeling of the roughness of his trousers at your bare clit, only to be intensified when his hands wander beneath the over-sized nightshirt you wore. You watch his dark eyes widen a fraction before a satisfied smirk finds its way onto his face, “No underwear? When did you become such a tease?”

Moaning into the sudden kiss he crashes into your lips, you wrap your arms around his neck, letting him shift you both until he’s able to push his pants past his hips, “Since you’ve been ignoring me for a week, Jonny.”

The heat of his thickness weighing heavy against you as you rut your hips against his teasingly has a breathy chuckle leaving his lips, “Gotta’ make it up to you, then.”


	14. Hunter Griggs - Imagine getting Griggs in trouble by sending him pornographic images and videos while he’s working.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Griggs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodreads.com%2Fuser_status%2Fshow%2F113197071&t=NjE0YjRhZjMzZDdjODEyODg3OTFiNjRiMWI2NmU0NzI3OGFhYzBlOCxqUDIydTFzZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185248687283%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-griggs-text&m=0)  |  [Text](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fariana-grande-gif-girly-mrj0yq1dJVhkY&t=ZTVhOWMwMTU5Mjc0N2E2YmViNWM3ODQxNmJjMDIzNDU3OWQzMTAxNyxqUDIydTFzZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185248687283%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-griggs-text&m=0)

> _Imagine getting Griggs in trouble by sending him pornographic images and videos while he’s working._

———   _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw) _ ———

His phone buzzed again, a notifying beep in his pocket alerting him to the text. Griggs breathes slowly, shutting his eyes as he tries to hold himself back from checking his phone. He doesn’t succeed when he feels another tempting vibration, urging his hand into his pocket.

He nearly drops his phone when he sees the photo you had sent him. It was utterly pornographic, the tantalizing sight of you, barely covered by the lingerie you chose to wear, your fingers nestled into your panties right where he wished he was.

_Waiting for you._

Griggs swallows thickly, feeling his cock twitch in his uniform pants, before he shifts his weight in an effort to keep it from rising noticeably.

“Somethin’ more important than little ol’ me on that phone of yours?” draws him back to reality, making him straighten a bit at the way Harley grins menacingly at him from her cage, her fingers gripping at the bars.

Clearing his throat, he shoves the phone back in his pocket. He didn’t need to get written up for this.

Again.

“Back off the bars.”

She pouts at him, but retreats nonetheless, not wanting to be sparked with electricity twice in one night. For a moment, the night returns to a normal shift. He thinks he can get through it, too, without dwelling too harshly on your photo. But then his phone vibrates again, and he finds himself a slave to it, tugging it from his pocket to see another message from you.

Maybe one more look wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
